The invention relates a bathtub silencer and overflow protector and particularly to a bathtub silencer and overflow protector having means for connection to an existing bathtub.
The prior art bathtub includes a spout for water discharge, a tub end portion and a tub bottom portion for containing the water and for supporting the spout, a drain with a plug mounted on the tub bottom portion, an overflow opening disposed in the tub end portion, and a shield mounted over the overflow opening and having slots for water flow through the shield.
One problem with the prior art bathtub is that considerable noise is caused by the water falling from the spout onto the tub bottom portion and onto the water contained in the bathtub. Another is that the prior art overflows do not prevent overflowing the tub at full spout discharge rates.